1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical fiber block and in particular, to an optical fiber alignment system for mounting optical fiber arrays on the optical fiber block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical fiber block consists of a block with a plurality of V-grooves on its upper side on which optical fiber arrays are mounted and a glass lid covering the optical fiber arrays. The optical fiber block can be used to connect an optical fiber ribbon to the input end or the output end of a planar lightwave circuit. The optical fiber ribbon consists of an optical fiber array with each optical fiber made of a core and cladding, which is made of materials such as thermosetting resin, UV curing resin, etc.
Briefly, a conventional method of manufacturing the optical fiber block comprises steps of: removing a part of the outer cover of the optical fiber ribbon; aligning the optical fiber array on the V-grooves; spreading adhesives on the optical fiber array; covering the optical fiber array with the glass lid; and, polishing a cross section of the optical fiber array in a desired angle.
The conventional method of aligning the optical fiber array on the V-grooves with each tooth positioned in a 250 μm interval is performed manually by an operator using farsighted glasses. When aligning the optical fiber array on the V-grooves at a 127 μm interval, a optical fiber ribbon consisting of plural optical fibers with a 250 μm interval is used typically. The process of aligning first and second optical fiber ribbons, each one consisting of plural optical fibers with a 250 μm interval is performed by inserting a first optical fiber array of the first optical fiber ribbon between a second optical fiber array of the second optical fiber ribbon.
Accordingly, the process involving a user's manual input tend to have undesirable human errors, thus degrading the quality and its productivity.